


Tainted

by babysungwoonie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysungwoonie/pseuds/babysungwoonie
Summary: Sometimes there were exceptions for everything. Seongwoo was one of them. He was one of exceptions in Sungwoon's life.





	Tainted

 

**you are the only exception**

* * *

 

 

Jihoon handed the silver box to Sungwoon who was currently busy typing a report on his laptop. Sungwoon glanced at the box and then turned to Jihoon.  Jihoon's grin looked so cute and silly. Sungwoon heaved a deep sigh. Though he knew he would lose to that cuteness, he still tried to refuse.

  
  
"Again?" Sungwoon asked reluctantly. Jihoon nodded eagerly then sat beside Sungwoon.  
  
"I will treat you meat today."

  
  
Sungwoon pouted. It was not like he was in dire need of eating meat; let alone it was free. Sungwoon was just too tired becoming a courier for Jihoon. It was kind of troublesome. Plus, he had reports to be done and compiled. Sungwoon was a busy college student.  
  
"Please?" Jihoon jutted out his lower lip; pleading and begging Sungwoon. Sungwoon was doomed. Jihoon was like ten thousands times cuter when he pouted like this. So adorable; Sungwoon wanted to slam his own head on the table. Like most of time, Sungwoon was unable to refuse.

 

Sungwoon pushed Jihoon's face away from him. He couldn’t deal with the cuteness overload right now. This only  made Jihoon move closer and tightened his arms around his best friend’s arm. Jihoon knew very well that he had won Sungwoon's heart. This happened a lot.

  
  
"Come on, help this boy in love."  
  
Sungwoon patted Jihoon's head gently. He could hear how Jihoon’s voice tone changed a little. If Jihoon was in an upset mode like this, Sungwoon’s motherly instinct would risen. Jihoon—his best friend since diaper; always liked to vent everything that happened in his life to Sungwoon; including his love stories. And Sungwoon would always listen to everything Jihoon wanted to tell. Sungwoon was a good listener and his advices were not bad either.

 

"Yeah, I hope Seongwoo will just ask you out so you won’t disturb my precious time anymore."

Jihoon snorted. He knew that Sungwoon was just kidding. He could tell that Sungwoon didn’t mind at all helping him. Sungwoon was always there for him. The true definition of friendship. And Jihoon was grateful for that.

 

***

 

Japanese Literature Class has just ended. Sungwoon, who had been waiting outside of the class—had successfully finished one cup of matcha latte. He had waited for fifteen minutes. Sungwoon snorted; he just couldn’t believe in what he did. Sungwoon hated waiting. It wasted his time. He was always being someone who was needed by everyone. People always looked for him and the other way around. It made him realize that sometimes there were exceptions for everything.

The classroom’s door  was open and accompanied by dozens of students who came out noisily. It was getting late so it was understandable that the students were very eager to leave the classroom immediately.  
  
Sungwoon looked up when someone he was waiting for; had been standing before him. Without giving even the slightest smile, Sungwoon took a silver box from his bag. Then he handed the box to Seongwoo.

Without waiting for Sungwoon’s approval, Seongwoo took it and immediately opened the box. A pair of thick black gloves. Seongwoo smiled. Luckly, he was in need of new gloves. The weather was getting colder nowadays. Moreover, he often had campus activities until night. This was a very useful gift. It brought a sincere smile upon Seongwoo’s lips.

"Thank you." said Seongwoo who had turned his attention to Sungwoon.  
  
"Tell him yourself."  
  
Seongwoo chuckled, " But, you're the courier though."  
  
Sungwoon rolled his eyes. He stood up from his seat and then left. He didn’t want to spend more time with Seongwoo. It was always giving him a headache.  
  
Seongwoo stared at Sungwoon's back as he walked away. Still with a smile on his lips; Seongwoo was just standing there. No intention to chase Sungwoon anyway because he knew Sungwoon would be the one who did that.

  
Shortly before turning at the end of the corridor, Sungwoon stopped his steps. There was this feeling that kept on tugging in his heart. The abnormal beating rate that he should not have. He turned around to look back at Seongwoo. The said man was still standing there, smiling and looking at Sungwoon with that unreadable look that Sungwoon could not even fathom.  
  
Once again, Sungwoon had to admit that Ong Seongwoo had become one big exception in his life.

 

***

 

"Don’t  take the bus. I’ll find you a cab instead." Daniel said as he gently caressed Sungwoon's head; while occasionally playing with Sungwoon’s bangs. It was hard for Daniel to hold the urge to kiss that forehead.  
  
Sungwoon hugged Daniel tightly. He put his head on Daniel's chest. Daniel's heartbeat was one of his favorite melody he liked to listen. Sungwoon could be an annoying clingy koala when he wanted to be. And Daniel would never mind it anyway.    
  
Daniel chuckled and could only hug back more tightly. He sway their bodies from left to right. This made them laugh. Daniel really enjoyed it  when his lover was in spoiled mode like this.  
  
"Sorry, I can't take you home."

Lately Daniel has been busy with campus activities. He was selected as one of the coordinators for the music festival next month. The time was spent quite a lot to prepare for the event. And as a result he must gave up his quality time with Sungwoon to be temporarily reduced.

  
  
"I’ll take the bus." Sungwoon mumbled.

  
  
Actually, Daniel disagreed. He preferred Sungwoon to take a cab, it was safer and not crowded. It was hour peak right now. It would be too troublesome to take one of the bus anyway. Sungwoon had to wait at least twenty minutes and he also had to fight for seat with other passengers.  However, of course Daniel could never say no to Sungwoon's request. So, he finally allowed Sungwoon to go home by bus.  
  
In all honesty, deep down Sungwoon really wanted Daniel to just refuse it. Sungwoon wanted Daniel to force him. Sungwoon wanted Daniel to force his will on him for once. Why did Daniel always grant Sungwoon's wishes? Why did Daniel always say 'yes' and let Sungwoon go with everything he wanted?

Daniel kissed Sungwoon's forehead once, then kissed both of his eyes, nose, cheeks, and finally his lips. He apologized for the nth times because he had to return to his duties. Daniel was upset as well but he couldn’t do anything about it. He was a responsible man after all.  
  
For Sungwoon, dating Daniel was very safe. There has never been a problem. The relationship always went smoothly without any potential obstacles. Even when they argued it was just a mere stupid fight which ended up with Daniel who always apologized first no matter who was the one actually at fault. Dating Daniel was easy. Sungwoon mostly got whatever he wanted. Daniel was so whipped and he laughed a lot. Daniel never got mad at anything. This relationship was very calm so Sungwoon himself was bored.  
  
Sungwoon would not deny it that he needed some challenge. He needed something more thrilling. He needed someone who could  give him  many unforgettable experiences.

 

***

 

The sun slowly began to set in the horizon. The weather was changing drastically. Coldness came through. Sungwoon tightened the thick jacket that swallowed up almost  his whole upper body. For almost an hour he sat at the bus stop. There were three buses that he had missed. Sungwoon didn't know why he chose to stay at this spot. He just felt like he didn’t want to go home right now. All he did was just watching hundreds of vehiclesto pass by. Gazing at the gradual disappearance of the sun. Looking at how a flock of birds flew effortlessly; combing the darkening sky. Sungwoon watched everything without realizing that there was a figure who had been paying attention to him from the opposite road.

  
The man finally crossed the street and approached Sungwoon who was still sitting while daydreaming and shivering in the cold of the night.

  
"Looking good here."

 

The voice woke Sungwoon up from his reverie. Sungwoon had not had time to give a reply yet, the owner of the voice had already made another statement.  
  
"It’s cold. Give me your hand."  
  
Seongwoo pulled Sungwoon's hands out of his jacket pocket. Then without further ado, he put a pair of familiar black gloves on Sungwoon's palm.

  
  
"Ah, I’m right though. It's more suitable for you."

  
  
Sungwoon looked at the two palms that were now clad in black gloves. Jihoon's gift. It was a nice gloves; made from a good material. Black really looked good on Seongwoo though. Jihoon picked the right ones. He could feel the warmth and the softness of the fabric. But somehow it made his heart feel cold.  
  
"I'm not a trash bin for you to dispose everything you don't like." Sungwoon was about to take the gloves off again but Seongwoo quickly brushed it off.  
  
"Who said I didn't like it. It's because I like it so I give it to you."

 

The sound of a bus squealing that stopped in front of them made Seongwoo immediately pull Sungwoon's hand. Taking him up on the bus. Both sat in the back row. Seongwoo still held Sungwoon's hand tightly. Then he put them  into his own jacket pocket. He didn’t intend to let go. Sungwoon fell silent when he felt the warmth from Seongwoo's hand that already spread to his heart. He tried to ignore the rushing heartbeat inside and decided to look out the window pane.

 

***

 

They ended up in a ramen shop. Seongwoo said he would treat Sungwoon because today he got the first paycheck  from part-time work at a music shop near campus.  
  
"I don't like ramen." Sungwoon said in annoyance. He was pretty much mad at Seongwoo right now because he dragged him here without having a care that Sungwoon didn’t want to.  
  
"Try it first. This one is good."  
  
Seongwoo ordered two ramen bowls with top maximum level of spiciness. Sungwoon protested again, he didn't want to eat spicy foods anyway.  
  
"This is the best ramen I’ve ever eat so far. I can’t hold this spiciness level as well. But believe me, it is so good you’ll get addicted to it."

  
  
Sungwoon refused him again but Seongwoo just laughed it off. Reassuring him that he would be fine and guarantee that this ramen taste was worth it.  Seongwoo was so persistent it made Sungwoon stunned a little. He was amazed at how defenseless he was when it came to Seongwoo.  
  
Sungwoon looked at the big bowl in front of him. Brownish red sauce with a sprinkling of chili and pepper on top of it. It could be easily guessed how spicy this ramen would be. Sungwoon glared and pinched Seongwoo's arm. It was so annoying because he agreed to Seongwoo at the end. Sungwoon gulped. He could handle a spicy food but he lost confidence for this one. But of course he couldn’t just waste this food when Seongwoo already bought it with his first paycheck ever. Seongwoo looked proud with his achievement in his part-time work so Sungwoon didn’t have the heart to actually ruin the moment.

Sungwoon dared to taste it. Starting with the sauce itself. One spoon; two spoons. And it ended up with Sungwoon who almost finished a bowl. Sungwoon's eyes had shed tears because of the extra spiciness. Even so, he laughed because just like what Seongwoo said before, this ramen was very tasty. Even though it was so spicy and his stomach started to flare up, he couldn't stop to eat. Seongwoo who was beside him could only laugh loudly at Sungwoon's red face with that tears adorned both of his cheeks.

 

***

 

" If tomorrow I skip classes, it’s all because of you." Sungwoon grumbled while holding his stomach.  
  
Sungwoon has been in and out of public toilets twice. His stomach was churning out from the super spicy ramen they had just consumed. And they were now in the park near Sungwoon’s neighborhood. Sungwoon sat limply on the swing. The energy was drained so much from his body. He thought he couldn’t even walk back home.  
  
Seongwoo gently ruffled  Sungwoon's brown mop  and offered a bottle of stomach ache elixir. Sungwoon received it and then took a sip of the medicine. It felt very bitter in his mouth. Sungwoon twisted his eyes when the bitter taste reached his throat. The urge to kick Seongwoo in the sin was this big but he held himself because he would only lose his energy for nothing. Sungwoon’s head was spinning he just wanted to sleep.  
  
Seongwoo moved the swing he was sitting now towards Sungwoon. He gently grabbed Sungwoon's cheek and then kissed Sungwoon's lips.  
  
Sungwoon was utterly stunned. He didn’t even have time to react. Seongwoo stroked Sungwoon's cheek softly. Giving another short chaste kiss against Sungwoon’s lips before pulling away and looking closely at Sungwoon's eyes.

 

"Did it taste sweet now?"

  
  
Without him realizing, Seongwoo's words successfully made a reddish lining on Sungwoon's face. The atmosphere and the way how Seongwoo didn’t take of his eyes off him was enough to make Sungwoon questioned himself what actually was happening right now.

  
"Jihoon likes you." There was a feeling like a needle pricked  into his heart when he said those words.  
  
Seongwoo showed off his charming smile. He looked so effortlessly handsome even under the moonlight.  "But I like you."

  
  
Sungwoon’s breath was hitched. He grabbed the swing rope so tight his knuckles turned white. He gave a hard glare towards Seongwoo. "Jihoon really likes you." Even up until now it felt  like Sungwoon's heart has been squeezed and hit hard. It started hard to breath.

  
"But I really love Sungwoon." Seongwoo widened his smile even more. His eyes twinkled as if the stars would come out of them. Sungwoon wanted to punch that face so hard before he lost all of his sanity.

"You know, I’m not your typical home wrecker."  
  
Seongwoo enjoyed watching the look on Sungwoon's face. Sungwoon looked somehow adorable when he was angry like this.

  
  
"I'm Daniel’s—"

  
Sungwoon did not have time to finish his sentence because Seongwoo had already reached for his face and kissed him again. And this time, Sungwoon reciprocated. They kissed slowly yet it felt so fast when both pulled away. Seongwoo gazed at Sungwoon’s beautiful eyes—his perfect face; it was so amazing how close he could get to this ethereal beauty. Leaning much closer, Seongwoo dared to kiss those luscious lips again. This time, they could feel each other heartbeat synced.  
  
Sungwoon realized that nothing was perfect in this world. Just like this case with his heart which was currently being swayed by uncertain feelings. Seongwoo gave what Daniel couldn't. Seongwoo's presence always gave many surprises in Sungwoon's life. Seongwoo's figure had somehow succeeded in making Sungwoon’s life became more alive. Seongwoo came into his world all of sudden and made Sungwoon lost all of the control that he empowered.  
  
Sungwoon felt guilty. However, Sungwoon also wanted to feel alive. He wanted to feel the challenges.  Even if he had to take a risk that might lead to destroy the friendship and relationship he already had.

 

***

 

Sungwoon stopped right in front of his house when he saw Daniel was there, on his motorbike. Daniel smiled when Sungwoon approached him. His smile almost blinded Sungwoon’s sight. He always wondered how could someone be so bright like Daniel. He was always glowing and radiant even he could compared to the sun.  
  
Daniel was still wearing the same clothes he wore  today on campus. It looked like that he just finished his activity and went straight to Sungwoon’s house.  
  
"Why are you here?" It didn’t mean that Sungwoon was not grateful but in all honesty Daniel was the last person he wanted to see right now.

  
  
"I miss you." Daniel answered briefly, with a silly smile adorning his lips. He really looked like that giant Samoyed.  
  
"You stink. You should go home. Take a shower and rest." Sungwoon scolded his  lover by putting on a face pretending to be angry.  
  
Daniel chucked and pinched Sungwoon's cheeks and pressed both of them until Sungwoon's lips pursed like a fish. Daniel laughed happily at that. Sungwoon hit Daniel's shoulder; trying to break away from Daniel's hug.

Daniel laughed loudly like a little kid. The sound of his laugh was so contagious it made Sungwoon joined in laughter. Daniel hugged him so tightly as if they didn’t meet for a long time.  
  
"You don't ask why I'm going home at this hour?" Sungwoon whispered softly.  
  
"Why are you just coming home at this hour?" Daniel repeated the question.

Sungwoon snorted in annoyance and pinched Daniel's waist. This made Daniel jump in shock. Daniel never changed.  Daniel always did what Sungwoon ordered.

  
  
"I’m sorry. You were late going home because you took the bus. You must have been waited for the bus too long, right?"  
  
Sungwoon fell silent for a momet. Daniel’s words hit him. Daniel was so naïve it almost made Sungwoon cry. "What if I say that I just date with another guy just now?" Sungwoon could feel his heart beating faster when saying those words.

  
  
Daniel just chuckled and tightened his hug again. Putting his chin on top of Sungwoon's head.  
  
"It’s ridicoulous. My boyfriend is the most loyal man on earth. He will never do such a thing."

 

Sungwoon hide his face on Daniel's neck. He felt like crying. Sungwoon really felt like the most stupid person in this world. Sungwoon was the most selfish person. When he already had Daniel with all the happiness Daniel offered; Sungwoon was still greedy enough to pursue any other kind of happiness. Daniel with all of his generosity; Daniel who was always selfless—Sungwoon might be one of the lucky person to ever get someone like Daniel. And yet, Sungwoon still had a heart to do those things behind Daniel’s back.  
  
Sungwoon put his arms around Daniel's neck and then pulled his lover closer to him. Daniel looked at those eyes. Very beautiful. The eyes that always made Daniel like being swept away and drowned in it. Daniel touched his lips to Sungwoon's so softly. Very gentle and careful; as if it would break if he handled it too rough. Daniel always treated Sungwoon as if Sungwoon was the most fragile soul in this universe;  someone that Daniel must have protected with everything he had even it would take his soul.  
  
Sungwoon returned the kiss. Irregular heartbeat. He could feel the rhythm of Daniel’s heartbeat. That made a warm feeling spread to his heart. Though it couldn’t erase the guilt he felt inside. It was starting to eat him alive.  
  
Sungwoon realized one more thing; that as far as he ran away, he would keep returning to Daniel. How many times Sungwoon would try to go he would always come back to Daniel because Daniel was like a home to him.

 

***

 

"Do you think I should confess to him?"  
  
Jihoon and Sungwoon were on the second floor of their main campus building. Both were watching Seongwoo's figure in the lobby. Seongwoo was seen gathering with his group of friends.  
  
"I think you shouldn’t." Sungwoon replied shortly.  
  
Jihoon frowned. "Why though?" Sungwoon never said something discouraging before. It made Jihoon wondered.

 

"If you got rejected,  I have to take care of your broken heart. It’s too troublesome."

  
  
Jihoon chuckled. It was true. There was nothing wrong with what Sungwoon said. Jihoon would definitely be very heartbroken if he got rejected by Seongwoo. Especially with all the efforts he had  done so far to get Seongwoo's attention. However, Jihoon also felt  challenged whether his efforts had given a good result.  
  
"Then what should I do? Wait for him to confess to me?"  
  
"Hmm, maybe. Or if you want, you can give up instead." Truthfully, Sungwoon was surprised by his own words. He didn't think he had said it loud enough for Jihoon to hear.  
  
Jihoon looked surprised at his friend’s statement. How could Sungwoon say that so easily.

  
  
"I’m just joking! I know you won’t give up just like that."

Jihoon sighed in relief then laughed a little. Of course, in Jihoon's life dictionary there was no such thing as giving up. Jihoon would keep trying until he got what he wanted. And it should be underlined that Jihoon always got what he wanted anyway. It has been quite sometime he tried to get Seongwoo’s attention. He would not give up just yet when he already had come this far.  
  
"I'm tired of being single. You think it’s just you and Daniel who can be happy?" Jihoon snorted.  
  
Sungwoon chuckled lazily then turned his gaze to the lobby again. And his sight accidentally collided with the man that Jihoon had just mentioned.  
  
"What a good fate you got here. We were just talking about him now he shows up already." Jihoon teased when he saw Daniel trying to wave with enthusiasm towards them.  
  
Daniel was seen carrying two milkshake cups. Daniel signaled Sungwoon that he would go upstairs.

Sungwoon smiled and nodded slightly. However,  coincidentally Sungwoon's gaze collided with the figure behind Daniel. Seongwoo looked closely at him. It only took three seconds and it managed to make Sungwoon widen his smile even more. Seongwoo broke the eye contact between them then hurried to leave the lobby.

  
  
"I’m going now. Don’t wanna be the third wheel."

  
  
"Where are you going, Jihoon?" asked Daniel, who had made it to the second floor just in time before Jihoon fled away. He approached the two friends.  
  
"I know you want me to go anyway." Jihoon snorted in annoyance. "Also,  I need to go after  Seongwoo." Jihoon ran away while sticking out his tongue like a child. Sungwoon replied with the same thing. Daniel could only chuckled at the their silly behavior.  
  
Daniel approached Sungwoon and gave him his favorite matcha milkshake. Daniel caressed Sungwoon's head gently. Sungwoon smiled back at his lover. However, his mind was filled with the figure who had left the lobby.

 

***

 

"Seongwoo!"  
  
Seongwoo turned to the source of the sound and found Jihoon walking towards him. "Jihoon."

Seongwoo smiled brightly and it made Jihoon’s heart did a little dance. Hearing his name rolled off form Seongwoo’s lips could make him feel like the happiest man on earth.  
  
"Today you got basketball practice, right?" Jihoon asked.  
  
Seongwoo nodded. Jihoon handed Seongwoo a bottle of energy drink he bought earlier.  
  
"Good luck!" Jihoon smiled broadly; showing his row of white teeth.  
  
Seongwoo smiled too because Jihoon's smile was very bright and contagious. Seongwoo was happy to see Jihoon who was so cheerful and always be a happy virus around campus. Indirectly, it also gave Seongwoo encouragement. Jihoon was a nice kid Seongwoo liked to hang out with.  
  
"Thank you. Oh, and thanks for the gloves yesterday."  
  
"Do you like it?"

Seongwoo nods and gives Jihoon two thumbs up. “Good luck for your dance practice as well.”

 

Jihoon's face blushed. His eyes sparkled. His smile grew wider. The simple sentence from Seongwoo has managed to make the love in his heart grew stronger. Knowing the fact that Seongwoo knew about his schedule was enough to make Jihoon's heart beat faster and couldn't be controlled at this very right moment.  
  
Jihoon realized one thing; that he would not stop to pursue Seongwoo's love. He would never be able to stop. How could he stop if Seongwoo was so close to him with a smile that was so beautiful adorned his charming face? A smile that was only for Jihoon to see right now. Jihoon would never give up and he would make sure that he would get whatever he wanted.

 

* * *

 

**THE END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
